The graphical user interface (GUI) for a software application may have many graphical elements corresponding to the many functions of the software application. Some users of the software application may use a subset of all functions in the software application, and thus only manipulate the corresponding subset of graphical elements in the GUI. Other users of the software application may use a different subset of functions in the software application, and thus only manipulate the corresponding different subset of graphical elements. Regardless of which user is presently interacting with the GUI, all users are presented with essentially the same GUI.